Crash41596
Participation in IAS 3 In IAS3, he was drawn into Group K with the tournament's favorite, LukeRF44, as well as ImNotADoctor5, and TrueHaloMaster10. He lost to LukeRF44 in a race to Blowhard in Spyro 1. He did a match with THM10 (race to Magic Crafters with 20 Dragons and 3 Eggs) and won. His final match and the final (uploaded) match in the group, was against ImNotADoctor5 in a race to Beast Makers in the same game as his other 2 matches and won. He was the runner up in his group. He ended up facing TheAFH013 in Round 2 and won by 3 seconds because of a glitch. TheAFH wanted a rematch and he won it (again). This time it was a race to 40 Eggs in Spyro 3. In Round 3, he raced TealGameMaster in the same game as Round 2, to 55 Eggs. He won. In Round 4, he faced Lapogne36. He HARSHLY beat him. He made the final at his 1st attempt in a Spyro 1 race to Gnorc Gnexus. He continued forcing Lapogne36 into an IASGMTTEOT grand final rematch. The Grand Final was Spyro 3: Race to beat the Sorceress (chitched). He won because Ratchet5 made a fatal accident at Lost Fleet. He won at his 1st attempt. Participation in IAS 5 Originally predicted 3rd Place, he chose to be in Group K as a result of winning IAS 3. He did his 1st match on Day 1 of the tournament. It was against newcomer Jorvin in Crash Bandicoot 2. He (almost) lost that match because of the Blue Gem. He then faced DessertMonkeyJK and won. TheRayquaza93 raced him in Crash 1 and he won. He won all 3 of his matches. He went on to Round 2 to face TheStickKid who quit, and he instead faced StanScooby545. He won. He also joined in (along with Rabid) on PeteThePlayer and TheAFH013's Round 2 match where he came 2nd to Pete. When Round 3 came, he got his match with Rabid done, and he won. But it was deemed unfair because Rabid's controller was dying and a rematch was granted. He lost the rematch. Participation in IAS 6 In I'm A Speedrunner 6, he entered both the old (Spyro 2, Spyro 3) and new seeds (Spyro 1). He was drawn into Group K for the 3rd time. He won all his matches and made it to Round 2. He face RabidWombatJR again in round 3. Crash41596 lost, but the match was only a 20 second difference. Crash41596 edited the grand final to make some derpy shit happen, such as playing Ms. Pacman in place of LukeRF44's video, because he never sent it. He also had the famous meme "Gay!" playing randomly during the grandfinal. SDA Spyro 2 Run A bit before entering IAS6, he did a speedrun on Spyro 2 100%. Then SDA accepted it. His final time was 2 hours 48 minutes Gallery Statistics Category:Competitors Category:IAS 5 Round 1 Seeds Category:IAS 6 Round 1 Seeds